Zack's Adventures 7
by IheartItaly
Summary: When Zack goes on a first class mission, it's up to him to save the day.


Zack's adventures book 7: The Uninvited SOLDIER

"Come on, Ang. Please?" Zack begged.

"I told you, Zack. No. This is a first class mission, and your still just a beginner." Angeal said. Zack sighed disappointingly.

"I never get to go on your cool missions."

"Someday you will, Zack. But you need to train more."

"I know the routine: Beat 'em to a bloody pulp and take off their head, right?" Angeal paused.

"No, its called training. I must go, the ship will be leaving soon." He said walking away. Zack sighed.

"Party pooper old man."

"Hey, Zack. You look disappointed." Kunsel said noticing Zack's long and pouting face.

"What do you think?" Zack said.

"Let me guess, Angeal won't let you come on his mission?" Zack stared at him in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

"I can read your every thought." Kunsel smiled.

"Yeah, if only I could show him that I can take the hard core."

"Then show him when he gets back." Kunsel suggested. Zack stared at him.

"By then it'll be too late! I've gotta show him now, on the mission."

"But Angeal said not to go with him, didn't he? If you go, you'll be disobeying him." But Zack didn't care. He wanted to show that he could be just as good as Ang.

"I don't care if he calls me a lummox, or 'puppy'." Zack said.

Zack hid behind the crates. The ship was about to embark and Zack had to be quick if he wanted to get on board. He saw Angeal and...Who was that? Some guy with brown hair and wearing earrings?

"That guy looks ugly. Cool earrings. Wait, I already have earrings." Zack saw a bug land on the man's shoulder. He flicked it off then shivered.

"Okay...?" Zack said to himself.

Zack fallowed Angeal and the man to the basement. Angeal and the man stopped. Zack hid behind the crates. They heard some men talking.

"This diamond will make us the richest in the country."

"They haven't suspected us yet. They think we're the secretary guards."

"No one, not even SOLDIER, can stop us."

"They must really hate us." Zack said to himself.

"We'll take diamond tonight when no one is looking." One said. The others agreed.

"I got it! I'll capture them. Won't Angeal be proud me! Wait, he'll probably kill me first, then thank me." Zack said to himself, " I'll just have to wait for the right time."

Later that night, the men gathered around the diamond. Their leader slowly removed the class and reached for the diamond.

"Now is my chance!" Zack said to himself. He leaped out and drew his sword. He pointed it at the men.

"Alright, stop right there! I've heard everything you said, and your not getting away with it!" The men stopped short, but when they saw Zack, they started laughing.

"That's cute, Kid. But if you've seen us, we can't let you go."

"Fine by me! I can't take you guys out blindfolded!" Zack said.

"Big talk for such a little kid. Get him, Boys." The men came after Zack. Zack tried stabbing the first man, but he dodged. The men piled up on Zack and they bonded him.

"Let me go!" Zack said.

"You look like one of those wimpy 3rd class SOLDIERS." The leader said, "Which means there is more of you. Of course there is, they wouldn't leave a kid all alone. What do you think we should do with him, Boys?"

"Sell him as a slave." One said.

"No, kill him." The other two said.

"I think we should use him as bait for the other SOLDIERS." The leader said.

"Oh, no. what have I done? I've just put Angeal and that weirdo in danger!" Zack said to himself.

Zack was tied to a chair. He tried getting his hands free, but he couldn't get free. He sighed.

"I wish I never went on this stupid mission. It's all my fault! Angeal is going to kill me!" Zack said to himself. He heard Angeal.

"Zack, what are you doing here? I told you not to come." He said. He sounded mad, "stupid puppy." He mumbled.

"Angeal, stay back! They're gonna kidnap you and that Weirdo!" But Angeal wasn't listening.

"Trying to scare me by ting yourself up?"

"You think I would do this to myself!?" Zack said, "Stupid Adult." The men leaped out and surrounded Angeal. {Who got the idea that it wasn't a joke}

"Thanks, Kid. Now we have them all." Zack noticed they had the Weirdo with them.

"Wait. Let him go." Angeal said.

"No can do. He's seen us, we can't let him go." The leader said.

Zack, Angeal, and the Weirdo were tied to each other.

"This is your student? He's a disgrace." The Weirdo said. Zack could feel Angeal's glare on him. Zack shrank.

"Sorry, Ang. I should have listened to you." He said in a quiet voice. He pulled out his pocket knife and started cutting the rope. {Why didn't he do this before?}At last they were free.

"We must hurry, they could be back any minute." The Weirdo said.

"Angeal?" Zack said.

"We'll talk about this later, Zack. Right now we need to capture the criminals." Angeal said.

"I'll do it." Zack said trying to brighten things up.

"No, me and Genesis will do it. I don't want another accident." Zack flinched when he heard the word 'accident'. He knew Angeal meant him.

"I can't let Angeal and what's-his-name do it by themselves. I've gotta help." Zack said to himself. He got an idea, "I hope it works."

The men came back.

"Hey, were did they go?"

"They must have cut themselves free. Keep an eye open." The Leader said. He started to walk but he tripped over the rope.

"What idiot put that there!?" He roared. The men rushed to help him, but they tripped on the rope and fell on their boss.

"Get off me!" He screamed throwing them off, "and watch your step." Zack jumped out and quickly tied them up. By then Angeal and Genesis came up. Angeal grabbed the diamond from the leader.

"Well, your plain failed. I guess you know were your going. To SHINRA prison."

"Zack, we need to talk. I have a surprise for you." Angeal said later. Zack didn't know what the surprise was, but he knew what the 'talk' meant. He hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Angeal. I just wanted to show you that I could be as strong and brave as you."

"I understand. I notice you admire and try to be like me. But being you is more important. I expect in the future to understand when I say no, I mean no. " Angeal said. Zack smiled a little and nodded.

"So whats this 'surprise'?"

"I told Director Lazard about how you captured the criminals. He gave you a promotion to 2nd class."

Zack felt like celebrating, but kept control over himself. But a thought came to him.

"Who's Lizard?" Angeal hit him in the head.

"It's Lazard and he's our director."

"As in the dude who found SOLDIER?" Zack said. Angeal hit him again.

"Yes."

"Stop hitting me!" Zack said.

"I have another surprise. Your punishment is no training for a mouth." Zack stared at him.

"A whole mouth!? That's not a good surprise, its a bad surprise."

"That's what you deserve,so that's what you get." Angeal said.

"I know, I know." Zack sighed.

"A whole mouth without training? That's deep." Kunsel said. {He and Alex became 2nd classes too}

"At least you became a 2nd class." Alex said. Zack nodded.

"Yeah, but I wish I wasn't punished. Now I won't do anything with Angeal's permission."

"I've see you guys became 2nd. Congrats. Not!" Missashi said. Zack ignored Missashi.

"I wish Missashi could swallow a zipper." Kunsel said. Zack smiled but he grew serious again. A long mouth without training awaited him.

Book 7 end


End file.
